


The Scientific Method

by Primasylph



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, Enthusiastic Consent, Entrapdak, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Submissive Male, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primasylph/pseuds/Primasylph
Summary: It all happened so fast. One moment Entrapta and Hordak were comparing notes from their research on First Ones tech in his sanctum, the next they were ravaging each others mouths.





	1. Chapter 1

Hordak sensed the slowly building tension between them over the months they had spent working together but pushed it aside. “The feeling of desire is nothing more that an impulse that compels animals to breed. It has no purpose in what I hope to accomplish” He thought to himself. He’d remind himself that every time he caught his gaze lingering on the curves of her petite form or being taken aback by the enthusiasm of her bright smile. He had made so much progress, especially in his portal research, with the Dryll princess Entrapta assisting him. Making their relationship anything more than professional would add unnecessary complications. He avoided all things “unnecessary” and “complicated” like the Plague. And the girl – young woman in question was exceptionally bright, talented, in the prime of her life, and objectively pretty. What interest could she have in a broken humanoid-cyborg hybrid living in relative exile besides the resources he could procure for her to further her own goals. That settled it once and for all.

  
Entrapta observed that that the elation and excitement she felt from working on her experiments increased greatly when she had a partner to work with in comparison to when she worked alone. And those feelings were also more intense and also somehow different. In one such instance, they were looking over his notes and equations for portals. She had suddenly become aware of how closely they were standing together. It gave a fluttering sensation to the inside of her chest. Then she was keenly aware of how much taller Hordak was than her. This made the fluttering increase and spread to her pelvis. Now she was uneasy, being in such unfamiliar territory, unsure of what to do. Such a thing was outside of her character. Luckily her eyes caught a particularly interesting passage of notes and gave her escape. She jotted down an addendum to his notes above them. He considered them for a moment. Then he did something Entrapta learned the normally stern and stoic Lord Hordak almost never did. He smiled at someone. Her. Entrapta felt like a waterfall of sparkles had gone down her spine and she beamed at her accomplishment. Perhaps these new feelings could be something to study and research. Much like First Ones tech, ignorance made them something to be feared. A clear application of the scientific method could demystify the previously unknowable.

  
“Question: What are these feelings I experience in the presence of my lab partner, Lord Hordak."

  
“Background Research: The way I feel can be best described as ‘intense’ and “fluttering” usually located in my chest and sometimes in my pelvis. A database search of these keywords yield results pertaining to romantic and sexual love.”

  
“Hypothesis: I have feelings of a romantic and sexual nature towards my lab partner, Lord Hordak.”

  
“Experiment: Determine the validity of these feelings by conveying them Hordak myself in person and observe his response.”

  
Entrapta believed being direct in the subject of one’s feelings was the best approach…  
“Hordak, I think I’ve developed romantic and sexual feelings towards you.”  
A thick silence filled the space between them. Hordak stood petrified, mouth open but silent, in complete disbelief of what Entrapta had just declared to him. She stood across from him, eyes studying him, waiting expectantly for some kind of concrete reply.  
“W-why do you believe that to be true?” Hordak answered finally, averting his eyes away from hers.  
Entrapta marched forward to him, on a mission.

  
“I’ve observed the way I feel when I’m around you to be consistent with those of a romantic and sexual nature, like an intense fluttering inside. I’ve never felt anything like it befo-"

  
“Could it be that these intense feelings you’ve experienced be out of enthusiasm for the successes in your research. I am hardly an object for such affections.”

  
Hordak considered the matter closed and turned away to find some piece of research to busy himself with. Entrapta was having none of it. Using her hair, she lifted her self up to match his height, gripped his shoulders and whirled him around to face her.

  
“Hey! You don’t get to dictate to me how I feel!” She starred directly into his eyes, their faces inches apart. Hers was steely and determined, his in shock and awe. In her eyes he could see her intention clear as day: she wanted him.

  
Hordak slowly lifted his hand to caress the side Entrapta’s face. As his fingertips made contact, her face softened and relaxed into his touch. He now found his lips irrevocably drawn to hers. Their first kiss was light and soft. Their subsequent kisses increased in intensity until their mouths were locked and their tongues embroiled in a passionate duel.

  
Entrapta began wrapping her arms, legs, and hair around him. Hordak responded by lifting her up by her hips and backed into the work table behind them. With a dramatic swoop of his arm, the entire contents of the table went flying so he could set Entrapta down.  
Along with her python-like embrace and vigorous kissing, Entrapta began grinding into Hordak’s pelvis. This put him in the very precarious position of not wanting to stop their current activities yet needing to show some restraint in case Entrapta didn’t want to venture beyond her initial kissing and grinding. He was at the brink of becoming painfully aroused.

  
Entrapta never though she could feel so good outside of completing a challenging experiment. She had the man she desired wrapped up in her arms and legs and hair. And they were kissing, oh how they were kissing. The pleasure had spread from her mouth and tongue and settled in a rapidly building pressure between her legs. This lead her to involuntarily grind against the pelvis she currently had gripped by her legs. This also lead her to become aware of the noticeable bulge she was grinding against, as well as Hordak trying in vain to readjust.

  
“Is the experiment working?: Yes! Oh, the First Ones, yes!"

  
“Analyze data and draw conclusions: My data concludes that I do indeed have feelings of a romantic and sexual nature towards Hordak, and it would seem that appears to exhibit the same feelings towards me. In conclusion the results not only align with my hypothesis, exceed them!”

  
“Results: Hordak and I are in the middle of making out on his work table and are both very aroused. Am now weighing the pros and cons of progressing on to sexual intercourse despite having no prior experience in doing so….”


	2. Chapter 2

Beakers, notes, and various electronic equipment lay scattered across the floor, as the work table they once inhabited now played host to the lab partners who abandoned their experiments in favor of more amorous pursuits. Hordak had successfully shifted Entrapta’s pelvic thrusts away from his overstimulated crotch to his upper thigh and made a mental sigh of relief despite the protests of his very neglected libido. Entrapta continued her enthusiastic assault of Hordak’s mouth. The provided surface of his thigh made for suitable satiation of the sweet ache building between her legs. However she found this particular itch would not be suitably scratched by her current actions. An idea that had begun forming from the moment her and Hordak’s table-top make-out begun, was now in the forefront of Entrapta’s mind and demanded to be considered.

  
“Hordak, do you have experience with sexual intercourse?”, Entrapta breathlessly stammered through her arousal induced stupor. Hordak had changed course and was now kissing and nibbling his lab partner’s neck and earlobes, which she showed appreciation for by her soft moans, but stopped suddenly and gulped.

  
“It has been quite some time but yes, I do.”

  
“Oh that’s great cause I was thinking about the possibility of doing it with you given our current predicament. However I’ve never done it myself, if that would deter you…” Entrapta cast her gaze downward in her first show of hesitation through this whole ordeal . Hordak could not stand to see her in such a state.

  
“O-of course not!”

  
With the softest touch, he lifted her chin up so her eyes could meet his.  
“If you wish for me to do that with you, Entrapta, I would be happy to oblige.”

  
Without another word, Hordak lifted Entrapta into his arms and took her to his inner sanctum. They had already risked being walked in on by his underlings by beginning their tryst in his sanctum on one of his work tables. He didn’t want to be found out in an even more compromising position with the Etherian princess and lab assistant who’s virginity he’d soon be taking.

  
Adjacent to the anteroom that contained the robotic machinery that stored and maintained his cybernetic attachments, was Hordak’s private inner sanctum. The only furnishing in the otherwise sparsely decorated room was a large bed covered only with a black top sheet and single pillow. Before this moment, no one else in the Horde had ever been in this room. It was the place where he rested without his attachments when his physical body had need of sleep; hardly the imposing image that instilled fear and obedience in his subordinates. Entrapta was neither obedient or fearful in any sense. She entered his sanctum and insisted on being his research partner despite his shouting at her to leave. Now she entered his heart and mind, insisting on being his lover. He was learning very quickly that Princess Entrapta of Dryl was not someone he could deny.

  
He placed her gently on his bed, intending to break their embrace to remove his attachments before continuing. Entrapta however remained keen on maintaining their contact with her arms firmly around his neck and her hair twined around the rest of him. She had no idea two bodies could feel so good pressed together and she felt compelled to make it last for as long as she could.

  
As Hordak struggled out of her hold, he also pushed away the urge to rip off her clothes and thrust his erection into her. In another lifetime he wouldn’t have hesitated, but now he cared too much about the young woman now in his bed to make her first time painful.

  
Despite Entrapta’s protests, Hordak finally managed to sneak away long enough to remove his cybernetic attachments, also to plan. What Entrapta lacked in experience, she certainly made up for in enthusiasm. If she seemed eager about a certain activity, he would certainly oblige and offer guidance, but not push her directly into intercourse before she is sufficiently aroused. Simple and direct enough.

  
Hordak walked back into his room to find Entrapta swinging her legs at the edge of his bed, humming an indeterminate tune to herself. An endearing sight, if she wasn’t also completely nude, save for her work gloves.

  
“I though it best to expedite things a bit for efficiency’s sake!” she stated matter-of-factly.

  
Hordak, now struggling to maintain eye contact, stated the obvious through a slight smirk.

  
“You’re still wearing your work gloves?”

  
Entrapta lifted her gloved hands in front of her face in a fair amount of surprise.

  
“Oh! Force of habit, I suppose.”

  
Hordak knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. “May I take your gloves off?” he asked softly.  
Entrapta felt her face break out in an intense blush at his request. She was physically exposed in every other way and thought nothing of it. Her gloves were something else. Even away from her experiments, which required physical protection, she was never without her work gloves. Even when she was at the Princess Prom or watching live battle footage with Scorpia and Catra, the gloves provided a barrier between her and the rest of the world. Even away from the comfort of her lab, she felt in control and protected from anything that might hurt her. She never stopped to contemplate the security they offered her until the moment Hordak asked to remove them.  
She felt her heart beat in her ears at the idea of being truly naked and vulnerable, but her want for Hordak to be physically intimate with her was greater than her apprehension. She breathed out a small “yes" in response.

  
Hordak slowly removed the gloves and kissed the palm of each hand he uncovered. Each hand sported the scars and burn marks of experiments past. They were beautiful to him. He then guided her arms back around his neck and lead her further up on his bed to resume their kissing.

  
Entrapta was more than happy to continue her hold on Hordak’s body. She released her hands to roam around his broad shoulders and chest, but was dismayed to find it was still very much covered. She wasted no time in tugging the offending garment off. Hordak obliged by removing his briefs. Now there was nothing between them.

  
Looking at the vision laid out beneath him, Hordak felt unworthy to lay his hands on Entrapta’s body. Impatient to have him touch her, Entrapta placed his hands on her breasts. She wasted no time in roaming her hands over the bare skin that was now available to her, and wanted Hordak to do the same.

  
Reminded of his plan to make sure Entrapta was sufficiently aroused, Hordak began softly caressing and running his claws up and down her breasts. He then moved on to lightly manipulating her nipples with his fingertips. Once again Entrapta took to grinding against his thigh and he the distinct dampness between her legs. He knew it was time to progress.

  
“Do you enjoy having my hands on you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Would you like to have my mouth on you as well?”

  
“YES!”

  
He kissed his way from her neck down to her breasts to give her nipples a quick tease with his mouth and teeth before moving downward. Entrapta perked up in protest.

  
“Why’d you stop? That felt really nice!”

  
“I’m going to stimulate your genitals with my mouth. It will help with your experience of intercourse later."

  
“Couldn’t you keep doing what you were before, and stat stimulating me with your hands? I stimulate myself that way sometimes.”

  
Hordak's ears visibly perked up.

  
“Do you now?” he asked with a seductive grin as he returned his attention to Entrapta’s breasts and began sliding one of his hands down her pelvis.

  
“Yes. Some nights when I can’t sleep I’ll touch myself” Entrapta replied between gasps and moans as Hordak returned his mouth to her breasts. At the same time, he began rubbing small circles with his fingers at her mons pubis. He worked downward until her clitoris was exposed.

  
“Like this?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Entrapta’s moans increased as Hordak moved his circling fingers lower. Eventually he was able ease a finger inside her. She was soaking wet. Unbeknownst to Hordak, one of the loose tendrils of Entrapta’s hair crept around between his legs and grabbed ahold of his hard cock and began slowly pulling it towards her. She had had her fill of pre-intercourse grinding and petting.

  
“I want you inside me." Entrapta commanded breathily. Hordak realized he very much enjoyed Entrapta’s dominance over him, from how she always got her way in their previous interactions to using his body for her own pleasure. Hopefully they could explore this further together in the future, but now she was hungry for him to fill her.

  
Without another word, Hordak removed his finger and shifted himself forward. Entrapta released her hold on him. Looking down finally, she took in the size of her lab partner’s fully erect penis. She was as aroused as she has ever and understood the basic mechanics of what they were about to do, but was struck with sudden apprehension.

  
“Look at me, Entrapta.”

  
Her timid eyes met his. Hordak calmed her nerves with a gentle kiss. Once again Entrapta became lost in how good his mouth felt against hers. He took his cock in his hand and massaged the head into her exposed clit. Entrapta relaxed into the delicious feeling and opened her legs further. Hordak continued the massage until the head of his cock was nestled comfortably between the inner lips of her vulva.

  
“Hold on to me” Hordak whispered. Entrapta wrapped her arms around his midsection. Hordak pushed his hips forward and released his hand to wrap his arms around Entrapta. He slid himself in slowly but smoothly.

  
Entrapta gasped at the moment Hordak penetrated her. It was strange and overwhelming being stretched out and filled up so suddenly. But not painful. It took a moment for her brain to register the strange overwhelming sensation as pleasure, but when it did, she instinctively began pumping her hips.

  
A younger version of Hordak would have would have lost it the moment Entrapta started pumping her tight, wet, warm pussy against his long neglected cock. Instead he bit his lower lip, closed his eyes, and demanded control over his body before pumping back into her.

  
Their thrusts were discordant at first but slowly found equal rhythm. It wasn’t long before both were loudly panting and moaning. Entrapta’s voice of course rang louder. Hordak silently thanked himself for having the foresight to make his inner sanctum sound-proof.

  
Entrapta found all of the cares and fixations that usually filled her mind float away. Her desire to crack and decipher First Ones Tech, working to update the Horde's power grid to allow for First One’s tech infused artillery; all melted into the white-hot pleasure that existed now between her and Hordak. It was like the way she felt when they conducted experiments together, but a thousand fold. She didn’t notice that she was digging her fingernails into Hordak’s skin so hard that they were leaving marks. Nor did she notice Hordak’s claws doing the same to her. It was all dulled by the intense pleasure running through both their bodies.

  
Hordak was intent on making Entrapta cum before he did. With her body firmly in his arms, he flipped her over so she was now on top of him. Surprised by the sudden change, Entrapta looked down at him puzzled.

“Keep going” Hordak said. “it will feel better for you this way.”

In mild disbelief that it could feel better than what she was currently experiencing, she followed his instructions. He was more experienced than her in these matters after all.

  
It didn’t take long for her to experience what Hordak was talking about. It was like his penis triggered the specific part inside her that set off the physiological chain of events that built up to an orgasm. It started off as a low fluttering but is increased until it reverberated through her whole body, causing her muscles to contract and release all at once. With a long sustained moan, her body went limp and crashed on top of Hordak, still inside her.

  
It didn’t take long after Entrapta’s orgasm for Hordak to follow suit. The sight of her grinding and convulsing on top of him with her flushed breasts heaving and mouth agape with pleasure as she reached her climax was more than enough to bring him over the edge. Not to mention the contacting of her pelvic walls made her even tighter. He released his seed into her like a bursting dam finally breaking free.

  
Afterwards they lay breathless in each others arms, soaked in their intermingled sweat and sexual fluids. Hordak made a mental note to send Entrapta's robotic assistant Emily to the infirmary to pick up some emergency contraceptives. He had been thoughtful in all other aspects of this sexual encounter except for that one. Entrapta’s genius was invaluable to the future success of his research, he didn’t want to burden her with an unwanted pregnancy. A strange thing to think about when only moments before he was certain that Entrapta’s interest in him was purely professional.

  
After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Entrapta began talking excitedly about their portal research. She had no idea how great sexual activity could be for getting the scientific thought process going. There were so many new connections she made in her mind she couldn’t see before. She couldn’t wait to get back in the lab to test them out, but the comfort and warmth of Hordak’s embrace felt too good to leave. Her eyes grew heavier and she struggled to speak through increasing yawns. Eventually she gave up and nestled her head into Hordak’s chest. She would have never thought his body would feel so good to lay on. Sure enough she drifted off to sleep to the sensation of her lover gently stroking her hair.

  
Hordak now lay awake in his bed, considering the young woman who was now asleep on top of him. This was not something he did. He’d push anyone away who dared to even attempt to get close to him. He made all of his subordinates bow in his presence so they would be reminded of their status. Beneath and inferior to him. He showed approval sparingly. Praise never. Affection unheard of. The Princess of Dryl was a variable that caused him to re-evaluate everything

  
“Question: What is it about Princess Entrapta that causes me to act so differently?”

  
“Background research: In my past dealings with subordinates and allies, they have been intimidated or afraid of me. None has ever tried to foster any kind of cordial relationship with me. I would have rejected them outright if they ever tried"

  
“Hypothesis: Because Princess Entrapta shows no fear or intimidation towards me, she is different than any being I have dealt with on Etheria. Because of this I have let my guard down to the point where I now exhibit romantic and sexual feelings towards her.

  
“Experiment: Princess Entrapta confessed her own feelings towards me, which amounted to my agreeing to her request to have sexual intercourse with her. I took her to my private inner sanctum to complete the act. Throughout I put her pleasure and satisfaction above my own.”

  
“Procedure working?:……yes.”

  
“Analyze Data and Draw Conclusions: After achieving climax, Princess Entrapta is now sleeping in my arms. I have no desire to part from her and find pleasure in having her so close to me. My hypothesis is proven correct. To put it bluntly, I am in love with Princesses Entrapta and may have been since she began assisting me.”

  
For the first time in a very long time, Hordak found himself afraid, this time in the unknown territory of being in love. Finding the idea to daunting to contemplate at the moment, he allowed himself to indulge in the bliss of being so intimately close to the woman he loved. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair and allowed sleep to take him over.

  
The end.

 


	3. *BONUS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus smutty goodness for all you good entrapdaks out there (and to spite all the haters)

Hordak slept soundly for the first time he could remember. The vivid nightmares of bloody battlefields and the pain of rejection by Horde Prime he often had were now replaced by the sensation of soft skin and hair enveloping him and the vision of the woman he loved writhing in pleasure on top of him. He never had such sweet dreams so they had to be real. Midway between sleep and being awake, he reached out for her but found an empty space where her warm body had once been. Hordak got up with a start. Did he dream the whole encounter? A quick scan of the room gave him relief upon detecting Entrapta’s clothes gathered in a corner on the floor. He was also puzzled to find his own clothing no where to be seen. Slowly piecing the clues together, Hordak grabbed the sheet off his bed, wrapped it around himself and set off to further investigate.

Entrapta sat in her favorite swivel chair cross-legged in front of her large computer screen, engrossed in her latest simulation. Having awoken earlier than Hordak, she couldn’t resist trying on his dress, seeing it discarded on the floor. Given that she was nearly half his height, the part meant to cover the torso fell down to her feet. Determined to make the garment fit her, Entrapta rolled up the torso bit so it rested on her hips. The two pieces that formed the bottom half trailed long behind her but she was satisfied. “This will make for a fascinating social experiment” Entrapta thought with a slightly mischievous glint.

She was keenly aware of Hordak’s presence the moment he stepped in the room but kept her gaze fixed on the screen in front of her. Feeling more than a little awkward standing in his own sanctum clad in nothing but a bedsheet, Hordak cleared his throat loudly. Entrapta spun around excitedly. “Oh hey Hordak! I’ve been running a few simulations and I’ve input some new variables. There’s been some really interesting results!”

Hordak only half listened as his gaze traveled down Entrapta’s form. She was indeed dressed in his clothing, and in the most tantalizing way possible. Her full breasts were exposed with her nipples barely covered and she sat with her thighs brazenly splayed out. The look was perfectly accentuated by Entrapta's innocent smile. It was as if she wore his clothing as a trophy from her conquest of him the night before. Hordak found that thought incredibly arousing.

“I believe you have something of mine” Hordak stated through a very obvious blush on his face.

“Oh yeah!” Entrapta looked down, feigning ignorance. “I can see why you like it, it’s very comfortable.”

“You look very comfortable in it as well”. Hordak replied with his gaze intense, moving forward to kneel in front of her. He took her off guard with the first of many intense kisses.

“Don’t you wanna...mph...look at the simulation?” Entrapta mumbled against Hordak’s mouth pressing urgently against hers.

“You’ve done more than enough research, Entrapta.” His mouth had moved to her neck and his hands began rubbing her smooth bare thighs. “I want to give you an expression of my gratitude for all your hard work.” One of his hands eased up her thigh to caress the slick wetness still present from the night before.

For once Hordak didn’t care about portal research or conquering Etheria. Everything he wanted was right in front of him. His kisses trailed lower and lower until he was positioned between Entrapta’s open thighs.

“Let me please you, Princess.”

Entrapta responded by lunging forward from her chair and tackled Hordak to the floor. She landed on her knees, straddling his upper torso. Her hair wrapped themselves around his wrists and pinned them over his head. She looked down at him with a feral grin, confident and excited by the results of her social experiment.

Hordak lay underneath her, in a daze of surprise and arousal. In their tumble to the floor, the bedsheet Hordak wrapped around himself came undone and he was completely exposed.

“I’ve observed from our activities last night that you derive the most sexual pleasure when I assume a dominant position.”

One of her tendrils of hair released itself from Hordak’s wrist and moved downward to asses the state of his genitals. Already well on it’s way to being fully erect, he let out a breathy moan upon feeling the silky soft texture of Entrapta’s hair gently rub the shaft of his cock.

“It would seem my actions now are yielding similar results.”

“It would seem so.” Hordak was in a state of utter ecstasy, having Entrapta restrain him and teasing his cock with her hair. However something still pressed on his mind.

“But do you like it, Entrapta? Being dominant?”

“By the state of my own arousal, I would conclude that I do like it very much.” With that Entrapta pushed the bottom half of the garment that covered her pelvis aside and moved forward. She could no longer ignore the intense throbbing between her legs and was very interested to see how Hordak’s mouth would feel stimulating that area.

He started by giving her vulva a soft kiss before extending his tongue out to lick her clitoris. Entrapta gasped at how immediately intense the sensation was. Hordak paused to gauge her response.

“Keep going", she commanded. Testing out a couple of different moves, Hordak carefully gauged Entrapta’s response. Upon licking and sucking her clitoris, he felt her body tense up, moans become louder, and felt her grind her pelvis on his mouth. The sweet musky scent and taste of her arousal was all around him. He happily awaited experiencing her orgasm up close.

All through Entrapta’s enthusiastic ride on Hordak’s face, she never stopped her hair's teasing of his cock. Having his wrists bound over his head made the experience all the more intense. He was rock hard now and bucking his hips to the strokes of her hair.

Feeling herself reaching close to orgasm, Entrapta was determined to make Hordak cum with her. She looped her hair around his cock and began stroking faster.

“Keep going. I want you to orgasm with me", Entrapta ordered breathily to Hordak, who with his mouth smothered by her engorged sex, nodded in response.

It was perhaps more intense than their first night together. Having Hordak’s moans muffled by Entrapta’s convulsing pelvis made his own orgasm feel all the more amplified. Both felt as if their very life force was being drained out of their bodies.

Once the last wave of the orgasm dissipated through her body, Entrapta collapsed on the floor. Hordak lay completely breathless staring at the ceiling. After a moment Entrapta stretched her arms and legs out and used her hair to bring her body upright. With the social experiment complete, she turned her attention back to her portal simulation.

With his senses slowly coming back, Hordak turned to his side to find Entrapta headed back to her computer screen. He also noticed his ejaculate splattered across her back and hair.

“What are you doing?” Hordak called out to her.

“Pulling up the simulation I was working on before. I’d still like to hear your feedback on it.”

He was now behind her holding up one of her long pigtails, inspecting the mess. “I think we are both in need of a shower before any work can commence.”

Entrapta eyed Hordak quizzically before taking notice of the sensation of something wet and sticky covering her back.

“I hate the thought of one of my subordinates walking in and seeing you in such a state”.

Entrapta rose from her chair to meet him. “Or is that just an excuse to get me all soapy and naked?” Hordak chuckled at her boldness and swept Entrapta up in his arms.

One thing was abundantly clear; neither of them would be getting much work done today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this took longer than I anticipated. I was so stuck on the ending. I honestly toyed with the idea of it all being a dream of Hordak and he awakes among the wreckage of his sanctum, like in the first episode of season 4. However I think we entraodaks have already gone through a lot, so why not have a fluffy end with the promise of more smut? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the She Ra Discord community for their support. So happy to see such an enthusiastic intrest in this pairing. I will be making future updates to this fic here.


End file.
